


Secret Solenoid 2020; Concerto

by prisonmechanic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Concerts, I've never actually been to a concert i'm sorry if its weird, Inappropriate use of a bathroom, M/M, Music, Secret Identity, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmechanic/pseuds/prisonmechanic
Summary: Prompt; It’s the most important album release party of the year... and Soundwave and Jazz both HAVE to be there, war or no war. Cassette involvement a bonus!!
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Secret Solenoid 2020; Concerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohdeariemegoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdeariemegoodness/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you like it! but once again, i am unable to write anything under 2000 words so enjoy your extra big gift!

Jazz took his time looking over the building schematics. This plan had to be absolutely perfect. There could be no witnesses, no mix-ups, and definitely no room for errors. He would enter the west doors of the hall and would be back out before the end of the night. It would be simple. He has staked out the place only days before. He had marked every exit, poured over the schematics, and created several escape plans should the need arise. 

Jazz would make sure this would go without any issues. He had too. This may just be the most personally important mission of his career. Optimus couldn’t know. Prowl couldn’t know. No one could. This mission had to be totally solo.

Jazz looked over the plans one last time. 

This was it. 

* * *

Soundwave stood at his console, diligently looking over report after report. He was always a diligent mech, never swaying from his post. He was, by all accounts, the perfect soldier. 

Ravage approached slowly and silently. His only tell was the small clink noises of his paws as he approached. Alone on the command deck of the Nemesis, they could speak freely, and so Ravage took the opportunity. 

“Ravage; Report,”

“To the point eh boss?” Ravage said. He padded up to the console and hopped up onto it gracefully. Sitting up and tilting his helm at Soundwave. 

“Ravage; Report.” He repeated.

Ravage looked somehow smug despite lacking expressive parts to his faceplates. His ears tilted forwards and he stretched out, obviously delaying handing over the information. With an angry flash of his visor, the cassette finally answered him. 

“The place is clean,” Ravage yawned, “Several exits, even had enough time to get a full sonic diagram of the place. No bugs, no wires… I don’t even think the Autobots know about the place. Buzzsaw is gonna do a check the night before since you seem to be so paranoid.”

Soundwave nodded. It would have to do. 

* * *

The night came. 

Jazz had chosen a disguise to suit the occasion. Trading out his white and black paint job for a majority-black one with yellow detailing. Swapping his visor colour for yellow and adding a few extra kibble pieces and he could be any neutral, from any planet. No longer Autobot Jazz, he was now a faceless mech in a crowd, literally. He moved through the crowd like a ghost, optics watching for any signs of danger. 

He found none, just a swimming crowd waiting for the show to start. As the band on stage tuned their instruments and the crowd started to settle, Jazz relaxed with them. There were no telling signs of Decepticons around him, or any of high command coming to drag him back to base. It was just him and the music here on a neutral Planet. Jazz turned his audials up, and let his limb go loose as the band started to play. 

Sneaking out to an album release party probably wasn't one of his most proud moments. But, in his defence, the band hadn't released anything since before the war had left Cybertron. After millions of years of silence, the announcement of a brand new album had come seemingly out of nowhere. Jazz thought it made the perfect escape from the war for a night. 

After all, didn't he deserve a vacation?

The first set started, and part of Jazz's old self came back to him. As a slow introduction to the music started, Jazz's plating bristled with the need to move, and as it picked up, he found himself drawn into the crowd, moving to the rhythm of the music. 

The new Jazz, the violent, secretive mech he had become slipped away and the old Polyhexian street performer came back. His plating brushed against other neutrals, his field mingling in with their own. He felt open and decided to let himself just enjoy the feeling for a night. One night couldn't hurt. 

Tonight, he wasn't the third in command of the Autobot forces. He was just a neutral, coming to see his old favourite band one more time. 

Caught up in the music, Jazz's back slammed into something hard. Wheeling around, he came visor to visor with another neutral mech. Impassive, his mouth was covered with a battle mask but Jazz could feel the frown in his field. Standing at the side of the room, he looked to be more of a wallflower here to listen to the music rather than dance. 

"Sorry!" Jazz barked over the music, offering the most charming smile he could muster. 

The mech froze for a moment, considering his options before his battle mask flew back. An uneasy smile graced beautifully smooth lip plates, and a servo reached out and took his own. 

"Teach me how to move like that, and I'll forgive you," The mystery mech said. 

Though the tone was obviously a pre-generated modification over his own vocalizer, the boldness of the mech made Jazz take an interest. 

He took the mechs servo and lead him back into the crowd. The mech stayed in step behind him, looking over his helm. When Jazz found a suitable place among the crowd he stopped suddenly enough the Mystery mech pressed against him, trapped there by the crowd. 

Jazz ground his hips up onto the mech, feeling him stiffen behind him. A few more rotations of his hips and the mech got the idea. Tentative servos gripped his hips, and slowly he began to move right along with him. Jazz lead him through a series of motions, letting the mech get the rhythm down before moving onto a new set of moves. 

To the data-frames credit, he was a fast learner and with each brush of Jazz’s aft, he got bolder. His servos moved down from his hips, occasionally brushing his aft or even more forward-- his codpiece. 

It was driving him crazy. 

Deft digits dipped down again, just brushing the cover of his spike, and a full-body shiver radiated from the touch. Getting revved in the middle of the mission was not in the plan. The third in command of the Autobot army couldn’t be seen fragging a stranger. It was scandalous enough that he was at this event in another mech’s arms.

But Jazz the entertainment mech didn’t have all those expectations thrown onto him. 

Turning on his heel, he came face to face with the mech’s visor. Thinking for a moment and taking the role of his past self, he let his own visor split in the middle and transform back into his helm. The vulnerability made him feel… open. Yeah. That’s how he felt.

Grabbing the mechs servo he led him away once more. Swimming through the crowd, Jazz moved to where he knew there was a public washrack. Was it scummy? Definitely. But this was a hundred percent something the old Jazz would have done, so he did so anyway. 

Brushing open the door to the washracks, Jazz focused in on the far stall, dragging the Stranger along. The mech got the idea and grinned down at Jazz as he was pushed into the stall. Jazz stepped in with him, closing the door behind him and immediately laying their frames flush. 

"I've never done this before," the Stranger mumbled, optics roving over Jazz's frame with a hungry visor. 

"Let me take care of ya then," Jazz smouldered back at him, servos gripping the mech’s hips, "You were such a pretty wallflower out there. Didn't expect you to come to dance." 

"I don't usually do that either--"

"Such a reserved mech," Jazz pressed his lips to the mechs neck cables and kissed him softly, "Your type is always the most adventurous in berth though." 

The stranger swallowed and nodded, but offered no verbal confirmation. Jazz took that as an invitation to begin, standing on the tips of his pedes to kiss the mech on the lips. Softer than his own, they were the lips of a neutral--- untouched by any scaring and soft after being under a mask for so long. He didn't hesitate there any longer, kissing his way down the mech’s chest and eventually falling to his knees. 

Met with the mech’s array, Jazz smirked to himself. Peeking his visor up at his handsome stranger, he blinked his yellow visor and then licked up the front of the mechs array cover. 

The neutral shivered and his digits dug into the stall wall he was leaned on. His vent opened wide, pushing rapidly warming air over Jazz. 

This was going to be fun. 

* * *

Soundwave was so, so, so slagged. 

He was here to listen to the album release, but now, even with his advanced hearing, it was muffled by the walls separating them from the main room. 

Soundwave blamed the mech at his pedes for this. He was gorgeous-- a sleek entertainment frame he was sure that the band had hired specifically to drum up excitement on the dance floor. There was little he could read of the mechs processor due to the loud bass of the music, but that didn't trouble Soundwave. 

The mech licked his array cover again, and a deep shiver rattled the columns of his spinal strut. Giving in to the night, Soundwave let his valve panel retract, flinching when the mech paused to look up at him. 

"You want it nice and gentle here, Princess?" the entertainer smirked. To punctuate his point, he brought a digit up and ran a digit between his valve lips, "We only got time for a quickie, but I can be nice to ya." 

And he was right. Two digits slowly padded over his node, careful not to overstimulate him too quickly. Lubricant began to pool on his array, but the mech just scooped it up and used it to ease in more pressure on his node. Legs shivering, he spread them to make more room for the mech. 

The entertainer smiled widely, showing appreciation for Soundwave’s willingness. His smile slowly turned devious, "So open for me. So willing, especially for a mech that’s so conservative. Kinda makes me wanna see what kind of noises you make." 

With that said the mech dove for his valve, lips parted and tongue out. As soon as cool faceplates met his array, Soundwave melted. A flexible tongue lapped at his node, deftly targeting it as his lips sucked softly. There was no handling this as he would a problem at work Soundwave could do little more than listen to the muffled music and hold on to the wall he was pressed against as pleasure took him. 

A soft binary  _ bleep!  _ Left him as two digits pressed into him. Almost dripping now, they slipped in and pumped into the snug heat of his valve. Centuries without interface in a high-stress environment left Soundwave tight and sensitive. The neutral on the other servo, knee exactly what nodes to brush against; teasing the sensors at the front his valve but then pumping into deeper nodes with the strength of a spike. 

"Please," Soundwave mumbled, not really sure what he was asking for. 

Briefly, the suction on his node stopped. It released just long enough for the mech below him to chuckle softly, making Soundwave whimper in return. 

"You sure make a lot of cute noises mech," He whispered softly against Soundwave array, "Can't wait to see you overload. Think you can time it with the music outside?" 

Soundwave nodded and tuned his audials to the music playing in the next room. It was building, the bass slowly increasing while it's instrumental components picked up in rhythm. Soundwave felt a kinship with it, especially as the Neutral continued to play a symphony on his array. 

The digits in him fragged him harshly, making obscene noises as lubricant dripped down his legs and onto the mechs visor between his legs. His legs shook, rattling against themselves as pleasure pooled low in his chassis. Like the crest of his overload, the music continued to rise. 

Soundwave thought himself a patient mech, but at that moment, he fought to find his famous self-control. 

At last, with a loud clash of instruments, Overload wash over Soundwave. Lubricant slashed onto the floor below him as his valve spasmed to the beat of the music around the digits inside him. The communications officer tilted his helm back, letting the aftershocks carry him for the next few moments. 

Blinking the world back into focus, Soundwave looked back down to the mech below him, and his vents immediately caught in his chest. 

The yellow visor that had been peeking up at him was blinking into a familiar, very Autobot bright blue. Most damming though, was the splatter of lubricant down his chest that diluted and peeled away at the black paint, leaving smudged white in its wake. Combined with the familiar shape of the mech, Soundwave immediately knew he was in danger. 

Snapping his mask back in place, Soundwave pulled a dagger out from his subspace and kicked the mech out from under him. 

"Autobot: Jazz. Other Autobots: Planning ambush?" He asked, already peeking his helm up over the stall. 

Jazz studdered, looking down at himself then back up to him, visor almost white, "Oh Primus. Soundwave?! Oh Primus I'm so slagged. How many of there are you here?!" 

Jazz's frantic field and the way he had backed himself up into the corner spiked Soundwave's interest. Combined with Jazz’s own frantic questioning, Soundwave slowly lowered his knife. 

The Autobot seemed to come to the conclusion he did at the same time. Jazz's posture eased somewhat. 

"Jazz: is not here with other Autobots. Soundwave: was not followed. Jazz: is here to hear music?" He questioned. 

"Yeah! Well!" Jazz studdered, "I doubt you got permission to come all the way out here either!" 

Soundwave didn't take his optics off the Autobot. Jazz alone was still a dangerous spec ops agent/ borderline assassin and could do more damage than most warframes gave him credit for. This could still end poorly for Soundwave. 

"Suggestion: go our separate ways, and forget the encounter happened."

Jazz scoffed, crossing his arms, "forget what happened? The part where we both snuck out to go to a concert? Or the part where I ate your valve out and called you a princess?" 

Soundwave tucked away his knife and forced closed his swollen array. Wincing slightly, he pushed the stall door open and stepped out. Immediately his vents took in cool air. He hadn't noticed how stuffy the stall had become, but the cool air felt relieving on his internals. 

Jazz stepped out after him, shifting on his pedes, "Was… Was that your real voice?"

Soundwave sighed, "Voicebox: modified. Voice: soft. Not intimidating. 'cute'. Modulator: used to aid in keeping appearances."

There was more to it than that. But he didn't need to explain his insecurities to an Autobot. Instead, he stalked towards the door, planning on escaping into the night once more. 

"Wait! I liked it!" Jazz followed after him, "Besides, The band isn't don't their set!" 

Soundwave stopped, genuinely surprised. Heat flushed into his cheeks as Jazz complimented him. Imagining all of the noises he had made during interface, his pede steps picked up speed for an entirely new reason. The realization of having  _ Jazz  _ between his legs hit him full force. 

He doesn’t stop as he made it to the nearest exit. Picking contingency escape plan 1, Soundwave had slipped away without any more embarrassment. 

* * *

Months later, a proximity sensor on an outside vent entrance warned of an intruder. 

Soundwave sent out a search party, but no sign of any intruder was found. Something nagged at the back of the officer's processor as if he was forgetting something important. He found out what that thing was when he went off shift. 

Soundwave entered his habsuite, ejecting his cassettes to send their off shift how they pleased. Turned to his fuel dispenser, it was the twins who pointed out something on the Mechs berth. 

"Hey! Boss!" 

"Someone left you a gift!" 

Frenzy jogged up to him, holding up a delicately wrapped gift. Soundwave turned over the tag, and his spark skipped a rotation. 

_ Sorry, I chased ya away. Join me? -J _

Soundwave peeled back the wrapping, optics locking on a ticket for a different Band within the next vorn. Behind it, was a disk copy of the concert he had missed. This was an explicit invitation for cross-faction fraternization to enjoy music together. Maybe more. 

Soundwave tucked both items into his subspace. 

He would think about it.

  
  



End file.
